Escuras lembranças
by bgsmeinterfona
Summary: Edward é humano e Bella vampira, o que acontece quando Bella deixa Edward e volta para salva-lo quando ele esta doente? oneshoot


**mandem reviews**

**autora: amanda**

**oneshoot**

Gente essa é uma oneshoot sobre o Edward, que no caso aqui é humano e a Bella é vampira, espero que gostem

**Prólogo**

Os covardes morrem várias vezes antes da sua morte, mas o homem corajoso experimenta a morte apenas uma vez.

William Shakespeare

_Sei por que estou aqui e não me culpo por ter quase me levado a morte_

**Escuras lembranças**

Eu não entendia se o que eu sentia era calor ou frio, dor ou prazer, não conseguia identificar os odores e sons a minha volta, cheiro de álcool, desodorizador de ambientes e cheiro de nada; ao mesmo tempo ouvia gotas caindo me um ritmo constante, passos abafados e silenciosos, o martelar inconstante e suave do meu coração e vozes, muitas vozes em minha cabeça. Eu nunca sentira nada como aquilo antes em todos os meus 47 anos de vida, nada podia ser comparado ao que presenciava, mas eu sei por que estou aqui e não me culpo por ter quase me levado a morte.

Lembro-me ate hoje de quando eu tinha apenas 17 anos e tinha me apaixonado pela novata da escola, _Bella Swan_. Fora dos padrões normais, ela foi meu primeiro e único amor em toda a minha vida. Vampira, com lindos olhos castanhos, ela nunca envelhecia e permanecia nos seus perfeitos 18 anos. Bella revelou que estava apaixonada por mim, ela renegava sangue humano e se alimentava de animais. Desde aquela época eu já conseguia ler pensamentos, e com Bella era diferente, nada vinha dela. Ela trabalhava fazendo bicos de enfermagem no hospital da cidade, dizendo que assim era mais fácil recusar sangue humano.

-Eu prometo que nunca irei lhe abandonar, nós somos um conjunto, duas metades que se completam. –disse ela certa vez com sua voz melodiosa e angelical

Ficamos um ano e meio juntos, quando no natal um amigo -também vampiro- de Bella veio comemorar conosco, quando eu estava ajudando a servir o jantar quebrei um copo e cortei o dedo, fazendo com que seu amigo me atacasse. Três dias depois Bella me deixou

-Não poderei viver em quanto minha culpa de ter te machucado me destrói. Edward entenda que eu sempre te amarei ainda que eu viva por mais 100 anos eu nunca irei lhe esquecer. Mas me prometa que ira continuar vivendo sua vida e esquecer que um dia minha presença colocou sua vida me perigo. Eu nunca mais virei a te incomodar.

Passados muitos anos de sua partida, fiz o que Bella mandou, continuei vivendo quando conheci Tânia, ela não se comparava a minha Bella, mas de algum modo Tânia me correspondia. Humana, loura de cabelos lisos e olhos acinzentados, Tânia tinha uma beleza singular, nada comparado ao meu outro amor, mas ela juntou meus caquinhos restantes e me fez continuar vivendo. Nos casamos e ela nunca fazia idéia de Bella em minha vida. Tânia e eu nunca conseguimos ter filhos, ela não se abalou e vivemos nós dois juntos e teoricamente felizes. Quando certo dia descobrimos que Tânia tinha câncer em estagio avançado e não poderíamos fazer nada para salva-la. Eu não queria que ela morresse, eu tinha construído uma outra vida com ela e tudo estava dando errado. Passados 3 meses da descoberta da doença Tânia morreu levando mais um aparte de mim, e agora eu já não tinha mais razoes para continuar vivendo.

Mais mesmo assim fiz o que Bella mandou e o que Tânia gostaria que eu fizesse, e levei minha vida ate certo ponto. Eu não agüentava continuar só e decidir que era hora de por um ponto final na _minha _historia, e me envolvi em um acidente de carro, em que me encontro agora em estado de recuperação no hospital, após 20 dias de coma segundo o calendário. São exatamente 15h00 e logo a enfermeira estará aqui para me mediar e veria que estou acordado.

Eu preferia continuar no topor, continuar dormindo, em coma a ter de suportar viver mais algumas horas, era demais para uma pessoas como eu.

A enfermeira logo entrou me recuso a olhar pra ela, desisti de ver mulheres, era demais ver o quão graciosas eram e saber que nunca mais iria ter qualquer tipo de relações amorosas, quando ela falou chamando minha atenção

-Olá, meu nome é Bella e eu irei cuidar do senhor. – Oh meu deus, será possível, a mesma voz, o mesmo nome, isso só podia ser alucinação

Olhei a para ter certeza, enquanto ela colocava sua mão sobre minha testa para ver se eu estava com febre. O mesmo toque, a mesma sensação, a mesma aparência, ela era minha Bella, aquela de quem eu nunca tinha esquecido, aquela por que eu vive ate hoje, aproveitei este momento e mergulhei em seu lindos olhos, castanhos e profundos me esquecendo de onde eu estava

-Edward, vim aqui para lhe salvar. – disse ela sorrindo

E a noite se fechou sobre mim.

mandem reviews


End file.
